when love happened
by cometfire1330
Summary: Kagome lost her memory and doesn't remeber anything about Japan. When she moves back she meet one of her good friends but they dont know what happened to her...inukag mirsan later sessrin


**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000 **

'_I hate this!' _Kagome thought and opened her eyes. _'Maybe it was just bad dream…' _She thought and got up out of bed to go down stairs. "Morning mama." Kagome grumbled

"Oh good morning Kagome." Her mother said and placed the food on the table. _'Nope not a dream at all…were still moving...'_ "Foods ready!" Her mother said and Kagome's 15 year old brother came into the kitchen. "Is all your stuff packed Kagome?" Her mom asked.

"Yes." Kagome said. "I can't wait to go to Japan!" She said sarcastically. "Mama? You okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine." She said. _'Kagome…I wish you could r-'_ her moms thought was cut off by a sudden honk she heard out side. "Must be the moving truck…" She said and got up and went to the door. Kagome and the rest of her family ate there breakfast. Her mom walked back in when Kagome was almost done. "Well it looks like the movers are here early." Her mom said and set back down to eat.

Once they were done Kagome walked back up stairs. She got a shower and got dressed after she got out. She was wearing a dark red top and some black cargo pants. Her hair was up and she had in dangly red circle earrings. No make-up. She grabbed her suite case with her stuff in it. It was 10:35 pm by the time the movers had left with all there stuff and her brother Souta, her mom, and her had finish packing. She walked down stairs and put it in the car.

"So you ready?" Souta asked as he came up be hide his sister and put his and his moms stuff in the car. She glared at him.

"Yes but I don't want to leave and go to Japan. I like it here!" She said.

"I know sis. But look at the bright side you get to finally move somewhere else besides staying here." Souta said and hugged his sister.

"I know but…oh never mind." She said and hugged him back. "Thanks Souta."

"For what?" Her brother said pulling back and moving to get in the car.

"I don't know." Kagome said with a smile coming across her face.

"For…ummm….being my brother?" Kagome laughed. She saw her brother smile at her then she turned around and went back inside the house to tell There mom it was time to go.

'_Kagome if only…'_ Souta thought as he watch his sister walk back inside to get there mom. A few minutes later he saw them come out. Kagome was holding another bag and there mom was locking the door and leaving the key there. Kagome put some more stuff in the truck and closed the door. She climbed back into the drivers sided of the car. There mom got in the other side.

"Ready?" Kagome asked as she drove off towards the airport.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"**Ladies and gentlemen please buck your seat belts and turn off all electronics." ** A voice boomed through the plane. Kagome closed her eyes as the plane took off. She hadn't realized it but she had fallen asleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Mama? Where are we going?" A girl asked. "To the mall Kags." Her mother replied. She pressed on the gas._

"_MAMA WAT-" _

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome woke up and looked around. They had landed and her mom was looking at her still worried. "Kagome are you okay?" Her mother asked and put her hand to her forehead. "Yeah mama. I'm fine. Just had a little dream that's all. (I know it was kinda short but hey give me a break.) Kagome said and got up grabbed her stuff from the top she looked at her mom and her brother. _'It was just a dream not like it could really happen. Clam down Kagome.' _ She turned around and waited with the rest of her family to get off the plain.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Finally!" Inuyasha said and fell to his bed. "Damn. I never thought this day would end!" Inuyasha said. _'Hummm….I wonder if I'll ever see her again….I haven't seen her in the past 10 years…but then again her and her family just disappeared of the face of the fucking plant. I got a feeling this is going to be one strange fucked up year.'_ Inuyasha though as he went to sleep only to be woken up again by a knock on his door. "Come in." He said.

"Inuyasha." His brother said. "She's back in Japan." Inuyasha's body went into shock.

"W-wh-what?" Inuyasha asked.

"She's back. Her mother called. She'll be going to your school." Sessumaru said and walked out the door.

"How the funk……."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Beep…..beep……..beep beep beep…….BEE-

"Oh shut up!" Kagome said as she through her alarm at the wall. She got up and outta bed when she heard a knock on her door. "What?" She asked as her mom came in the room. "Get up! Get up! Your going to be late for school! It's….7:15. We have to leave in 20 minutes." Her mother said. Kagome walked back to her bed and fell down on it.

"Kagome!-"

"Okay. Give me 10 minutes mama." Kagome said and walked to the bathroom.

"Okay."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"OKAY! I'M COMING!!"

"WELL HURRY UP YOU DON'T HAVE ALL FUCKEN DAY!!!"

"WANNA BET ON THAT!!"

"NO BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T HURRY THE FUCK UP I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER GET TO SEE HER AGAIN!!" Sesshomaru yelled and as soon as it left his mouth Inuyasha was standing next to him with anger in his eyes.

"You wouldn't dare." Inuyasha hissed out.

"Try me." Sesshomaru hissed back. "Now grab your stuff and lets go." He said and walked out the door.

"Keh!" Inuyasha said and got his book bag and fallowed be hide him. Inuyasha got to school 5 minutes before the bell rang for first.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Here we are sweetie. Have a nice day ok?"

"Alright mama. See you later." She said and walked off into the building. _'Okay so I guess its time to fine the front office…' _Kagome thought and started to the front office. She walked into the office and up to the front desk.

"Yes?" the lady said. "Can I help ye?"

"Yes. I was wondering if I could get my class here."

"Your name?"

"Higurashi Kagome."

"Ahh here ye are. Higurashi Kagome." The lady at the front desk said and handed her the paper with her classes on it.

"Thank you Ms…."

"Kaede. Call me Kaede." She said.

"Thank you Kaede." Kagome said and turned around to leave when she bumped into somebody. "Oh I'm sorry wasn't looking were I was going." Kagome said and picked up the peace of paper that had fallen out of her hands.

"You better be." The person said. _'Oh hell no. This persons in for hell.'_

"Excuses me?"

"You heard me." Kagome looked up only to be face to face with a girl that looked just like. _'Okay this has to be a dream. Am I looking in a mirror?' _

"What you lookin at?"

"Nothing but a peace of shit someone forgot to pick up." Kagome said and walked past her not caring. She looked down at the peace of paper _'Okay so my locker number is 856……..499 nope….uhhh 578…………789………845……ahhh 856…26…32…2…there we go now to get to class before the bell rings….which isn't going to happen…oh well they can get over it. So what do I have first?...Science….then World history 2…Civics….math…lunch period 5….then its English…wait who the hell….oh never mind not like I'll pay attention in that class anyway…then I have Computer….and last but not least PE. Grate room 656………………………here it is…' _Kagome knocked on the door.

"Come in." She heard somebody say.

"Is this Science?"

"Yes. You must be the new student." The teacher said. "Come in. My name is Mr. Rollin. Why don't you introduce yourself to the class." He said. "Class be quit. We have a new student and you're going to be quit while she introduces herself. Got it? Ok good." Mr. Rollin finished saying and took his seat so she could introduce herself. Kagome walked to the front of the room. Every body's eyes were on her. _'Grate.' _

"My name is Higurashi Kagome. I'm from the states." Kagome said and then turned to the teacher. "Who do I sit?"

"By Inuyasha. Inuyasha hold up your hand please." Mr. Rollin said. "Thank you."

Kagome walked to her seat. And took out her notebook to take notes. "Hey what are you doing?"

"Taking notes what does it look like?" Kagome said trying to listen to Mr.Rollin.

"Keh..You don't remember me?" Inuyasha asked

"No, why would I? This is the first time I've been to Japan before. If you don't mind I want to finish taking notes on the movie." Kagome said._ 'Why would I remember him? I've never been here before…'_


End file.
